1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle body front structure of a vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-228907 (JP 2012-228907 A), a side impact beam is provided with a first projecting portion extending outwardly in a vehicle-width direction from its side portion. Further, a bumper beam is provided with bumper-beam extension portions extending outwardly in the vehicle-width direction from right and left side portions thereof. The bumper-beam extension portion includes a second projecting portion extending in a vehicle-body rearward direction toward the first projecting portion of the side impact beam.
In the vehicle body front structure as described above, when that outside part of a vehicle body front portion which is placed on an outer side relative to the side impact beam in the vehicle-body width direction collides head-on into a collision object such as other vehicles (in a case of a so-called short overlap collision), the bumper-beam extension portion moves backward due to a collision load, which allows the second projecting portion to abut with the first projecting portion of the side impact beam. Hereby, the collision load to the bumper-beam extension portion can be efficiently transmitted to the side impact beam via the second projecting portion and the first projecting portion, thereby making it possible to effectively absorb an impact energy by effectively deforming the side impact beam.
However, in the vehicle body front structure as described above, the second projecting portion is provided in the bumper-beam extension portion. In view of this, when the bumper-beam extension portion is replaced, it is necessary to replace the second projecting portion at the same time. Thus, there is room for improvement in terms of reducing repair cost.